thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Skylord Elberich/PSH - 3
Vidalia here. We're gonna go check out if the elevator still works. I'm sure that, even if it doesn't work, we can utilise it. Shadow says we should probably look for the Blind Man, if he's down here. He also suggested setting up a venter and contacting the SCP foundation. Remember, if there's anyone else out there, please send help. We need all the help we can get. Sunken city - Day 2 11:00 11:23 - I explained to Smiley and Drone that we needed to get to lower ground. Smiley did not agree, saying that 'the risk is too great' and 'We'll die before we get to there' or some s**t. I then explained to him that the elevator was actually in the camp that we were currently in. He promptly shut up. Drone seems indifferent to the idea, though that might be attributed to him being a drone. I say 'might', because I'm starting to get the idea that his CPU is more advanced than it looks. 11:24 - Damn thing's broken. Gonna try and fix it, because I am NOT using the stairs. I saw... something... there. It was a twisted, but it was covered in... teeth. 11:31 - Finally fixed! Smiley seems a little reluctant to use it, so I'm gonna tell him what I saw by the stairs. 11:32 - Well, that worked. He packed everything he could fit into his backpack and nearly gave himself a concusion running into the elevator. Well, down we go. 11:39 - the elevator stopped. I'm gonna go check it out. Probably just a loose wire or something. 11:39 - Well, it's not a loose wire. But we are evacuating the elevator, because it's the thing I saw by the stairs. I don't think it saw me- oh, wait, it did, s**t Drone QUICK OPEN FIRE- 11:49 - Wow. Those ones are hard to kill. Probably all the teeth, acted as some abhorrent form of armor. Good thing we had Drone, or else we'd be gonners. The elevator's wrecked, looks like we're climbing down. 11:58 - We finally arrived at the next floor. Seems to be some kind of... medical pavillion. I can wager that 'The Good Doctor' will be here. I always hated that french son-of-a-b**ch, but I need my scars to be examined, and, technically, he's a medical professional, so he's the best shot I got at knowing what these markings are. Let's hope he's willing to help. 12:00 12:02 - It's too quiet, even for a long-dead undersea city. I bet that beak-nosed b*****d is up to something. Even Drone seems to notice it. 12:04 - I'm beginning to notice that there is a lack of corpses, especially for a hospital. Plenty of blood, though. 12:11 - It turns out that someone has rigged the pavillion with tripwires and bombs. How do I know? Smiley walked into one and was blasted across the room. He's alright now, but he still has a limp. We're gonna have to be more careful. 12:13 - Finally, a telephone! Gonna give the Foundation a call, see if they can help. 12:14 - Damn damn DAMN F**KING BULLS**T!!! No-one answered. Just... just absolutely fan-f**kin'-tastic. 12:20 - Haha! We've found him! Let's see if he's willing to help. 12:21 - Oh crap, he has a gun. And now he's firing at us. No, Drone, don't shoot! We need him! 12:24 - He's on our side, now. For a second, he thought we were twisted ones, pulled a gun on us. We then explained that we were friendlies, and that we meant no harm, and only required some assistance. I knew he liked to examine human bodies, dead or alive, so I told him I needed him to examine my scars. After that, he knew we were the good guys, so he holstered his pistol, welcomed us to his 'new domain'. I'm about to get an examination, now. 12:30 - So, it turns out that those weren't scars, just my veins. The Doctor says that I have 'a plentiful stream of magic' coursing through my veins. He said the reason it caused me so much pain was that magic, if slowly learned over the course of a couple of months, gradually changes your genetic code. But due to me injecting a years-worth of raw magic potential energy into my bloodstream, my genetics were re-written in a matter of seconds, which is often an unpleasant experience. I asked if he knew how to control magic, but he doesn't, though he said he is willing to get me to someone who does. He also gave me a luger. Maybe he's not as bad as I thought. 12:34 - The Fears and I have decided to temporarilly set up camp here. Not something I'd normally do, since I HATE hospitals, but it's good to resupply. 12:35 - I found out what happened to the corpses, or more specifically, what the Good Doctor was doing with them. As gross as it is, it's a little INTERUPTED 12:44 - Drone found some more coffee. Yay! I love that little bot. He's better than any dog. 12:48 - I think someone is watching. I can't shake the feeling. Hopefully, it'll pass. 12:51 - So it turns out we were being watched. Long story short, I kinda shot the Mother of Snakes in the shoulder. Good thing we have a medical proffesionall, heh... but seriously, she might die. 12:56 - She's alright. Thankfully, I missed any major arteries. The Doctor seems concerned with her well-being, more than he does with most patients. 13:00 13:00 - Me and Drone are gonna scout out the dentistry section of the pavillion. There should be some supplies, even if it is just bandages or whatever. Maybe some corpses with pockets I can rifle through. 13:30 - I've searched this place for half an hour - nothing. Not a damn thing. Better be getting- what was that? I think I just heard a noise. This time, I'm NOT gonna check it out. 13:30 - The noise is coming this way. I think I'm gonna start running. 13:35 - IT'S BIG AND IT'S WEARING A DIVING SUIT AND IT'S RUNNING REALLY FAST AND THERE'S A LADY WITH A PORCELAIN MASK ON IT AND I REALLY DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS 13:45 - I finally found a place to hide. I don't know what those things were, but I heard the porcelain-masked woman call the one in the diving suit 'Big Brother'. I think it would be in my best interests to avoid them. Drone appears to have no affect on them. 13:50 - I think they're gone now. Lemme check - yep, gone. Better get back to the others. They need to know about this. 14:00 14:05 - I told the others about 'Big Brother and Little Sister' and they took it... better than expected, although the Mother looked like she was about to cry. Now we're all attempting to fortify our location. Gonna be busy all night, so I'll wrap up for now. Please, send help. This is Diptera... signing off. Category:Blog posts